Selamat Ulang Tahun
by goodbye summer
Summary: Aku masih menunggu kalimat yang seharusnya kau ucapkan padaku mulai dari keesokan hari di tahun itu...sampai sekarang: "Selamat Ulang Tahun" [Sasusaku/AU/RnR?]


_standard disclaimer applied._

_._

_Mengapa aku ke tempat ini? _Pertanyaan bodoh itu mencuat dari dalam diriku. Tanpa sadar, kaki ini melangkah masuk membiarkan lonceng selamat datang yang terletak di kepala pintu menyambut. Seolah sudah hafal dengan tempat ini, aku mengambil duduk di meja paling dalam yang terkepung oleh meja-meja kosong lainnya. Aku tersenyum, rapuh bagaikan remah-remah roti kering yang menempel di sudut bibirmu saat terakhir kali kita bertemu.

Ya, waktu itu sama seperti sekarang—menginjak musim semi.

Entah firasat apa yang membuatku sesak hingga menyeretmu paksa ke kedai sederhana ini. Masih segar dalam memori, wajahmu yang sebal karena tak suka dituntut. Aku tertawa lepas, tak menggubris rasa janggal yang semakin menggerogoti hati.

Sampai di berpuluh-puluh menit selanjutnya, ekspresimu benar-benar mati dan memilih untuk bungkam dari percakapan. Aku turut bungkam. Kita diam. Kita terdiam di tepi kota yang ramai.

"Ada apa?" dengan nada bergetar aku bertanya.

"Aku akan pergi," suaramu mendingin dari sebelumnya, iris obsidianmu juga semakin kelam. Kau menatapku, mengunciku, dan mengharuskanku membalas tatapan terlukamu itu. Terluka? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang terluka?

"Maksudmu, ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini? Ah, aku tau kalau kau tidak suka makanan manis ta—"

"Sakura," kau menyela sangkalan bodohku. Mulutku kau biarkan menganga, dan otakku kau lepaskan untuk mengelana mencari arti kata 'pergi'. Walaupun aku sudah tau bahwa kau akan benar-benar pergi, dari pandanganku, untuk masa yang lama.

"Aku telah mencapai batasku, dan aku rasa kita cukup sampai disini" cepat, intonasimu tak sekonsntan sebelumnya. Dengan gegabah kau meneguk habis cairan hitam pekat yang terbungkus oleh cangkir putih pucat.

Seketika itu bibirku terkatup rapat. Rasa janggalku terjawab. Otakku pecah karena praduga yang kusiapkan ternyata benar adanya, hatiku rontok akan kalimatmu, dan rautku senada dengan cangkir yang membungkus cairan hitam pekat itu.

"Ke…kenapa?" susah payah aku kembali berkata, dankau hanya menampakkan ekspresi tak berwarna itu lagi.

"Seseorang harus mencari tahu sendiri, dan dia hanya boleh tahu sebagian" kau berucap dalam satu larikan nafas yang begitu memburu. Setelah itu kau beranjak dari tempatmu, mengambil sepotong roti kering yang begitu kau benci, lalu pergi.

Pergi.

Membiarkan punggungmu menjauh hingga tak dapat kuraih dalam pandangan.

Dan sampai detik ini pula kau lenyap dari kabar, dan menghilang dari jarak pandangku. Satu hal yang ku coba hindari, lalu sekarang menjelma nyata adalah: kau tega. _Begitu tega._

.

Bibirku melengkung membentuk segaris senyum mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Mungkin untuk itulah aku ke tempat ini. Untuk mengingatmu bahwa kau ada. Masih ada. Dan selalu ada dalam satu ruang kecil di hati seorang gadis berambut aneh ini.

Di meja yang sama, serta di waktu yang sama—saat bunga musim semi itu mencoba keluar dan berhenti bersembunyi dibalik kristal es.

Aku mengingatmu dan kejadian 'kita' tanggal 27 Maret _tahun itu_.

Dan hari ini,

Tepat 28 Maret. Aku menghela nafas berat begitu melirik penanggalan yang terletak rapi di meja kasir. Aku masih terduduk di kedai sederhana bersama roti kering dan kopi hambarmu yang berselimut cangkir putih pucat. Aku masih berharap punggungmu akan berbalik arah esok hari. Aku masih menunggumu sedetik yang lalu, semenit yang lalu, sejam yang lalu, sehari yang lalu, sebulan yang lalu, setahun yang lalu, dua tahun yang lalu, bahkan tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku masih menunggu kalimat yang seharusnya kau ucapkan padaku mulai dari keesokan hari di _tahun itu_...sampai sekarang:

"Selamat Ulang Tahun"

.

Sayangnya di detik berikutnya aku tersadar sesuatu.Bahwa, permohonanku terlalu tinggi.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan kembali hanya untuk Haruno Sakura, bukan?

**owariiii**

* * *

Otanomeeeee Sakura-chan! /telat/ Rencananya pengen ada sequel sih haha. Inspirasi terbesar saya dari Rectoverso-nya Kak Dee. Sekian, dan terimakasih telah membaca tulisan singkat padat ini.

And,

Mind to review?


End file.
